


Crowley's Wings

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grooming, Tickling, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Crowley is grooming Aziraphale’s wings and the angel wants to return the favor. Crowley is apprehensive about this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Crowley's Wings

“Honestly, how did you manage to get honey in your wings, Angel?” Crowley asked as he gently combed a bit of honey from Aziraphale’s left wing. It was something he often did when things got quiet around their flat, and Aziraphale never complained, enjoying the free grooming.

“Oh! There was a mishap with my tea this morning. I hadn’t realized it had gotten quite that bad.” Aziraphale chuckled, blushing slightly at the fact that he had allowed himself to make a mess of himself and hadn’t noticed.

Crowley shook his head gently as he freed the last of the honey from Aziraphale’s wing and continued grooming.

Aziraphale hummed contently as Crowley continued to groom his wings. After a few moments he turned on his stool to face the demon. “You know, I’d say it’s only fair I return the favor.”

“Oh, no no, Angel, that’s quite alright.” Crowley said, expertly keeping all traces of nervousness out of his voice. It’s not that he wouldn’t mind being on the receiving and of a wing-grooming, it’s just that his wings happened to be ticklish. Very ticklish. Therefore, he made it a point to groom his wings himself.

Aziraphale was insistent, however. “Come now! You groom mine all the time! I’d feel awful if I never returned the favor!”

Crowley sighed, looking into the angel’s puppy-like stare. Against his better judgement, he relented. How bad could it really be? “Oh, alright. But just this once!” He begrudgingly switched places with Aziraphale as the angel stood and clapped his hands with glee.

Crowley sat and attempted to relax before the angel could begin, but he quickly realized he had made a mistake the moment Aziraphale started in on the grooming. 

It. Tickled. Like. Hell. 

Crowley clenched his jaw and started to tense up from the effort not to laugh. However, try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming. 

It didn’t take long at all for Aziraphale to notice. “Oh dear! Am I hurting you?” he asked in concern.

Crowley shook his head, knowing if he attempted to speak he would laugh.

“Are you sure? You can tell me.” the angel pressed, “I can be more gentle if I need to be.” He moved in closer to Crowley’s shoulder blades and applied a lighter pressure. Unfortunately for Crowley this just made it worse and he couldn’t stop himself from snorting out a laugh, which then broke open the dam for more giggles to spill out and shake his body.

Aziraphale grinned playfully as he finally understood. “Oh my! You’re ticklish! What fun! I wonder what other sensitive spots you have!”

“Angel-” Crowley warned, but it didn’t save him. Aziraphale was already spidering his fingers into the demon’s ribs and Crowley burst into full-blown laughter.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley cried, twisting around to try and face the angel. “I’m warning you!”

“Oh! How polite of you to turn around and open up the spot I wanted to try next! Thank you!” Aziraphale teased, now switching to tickling Crowley’s tummy.

Caught off guard, Crowley threw his head back in loud laughter and almost fell backwards off the stool, just managing to keep himself upright by grasping Aziraphale’s wrists. “Angel! Pleahease!” 

“Please see if your hips are as ticklish as I bet they are? Well, certainly! I’d be glad too!” With that Aziraphale started to drill his thumbs into Crowley’s hips, making him double over with laughter as he squirmed on the stool and tried to pry the angel’s hands away.

After a few more moments of this Aziraphale finally relented in his attack, chuckling as Crowley leaned against the table and caught his breath.

“Well that was certainly fun, don’t you think?” Aziraphale grinned at Crowley, who looked up at him as he panted. 

“And just what makes you think I thought that was fun?” he asked, attempting to throw a mean look in Aziraphale’s direction, but it fell short due to the hints of a grin still painting his own features.

Aziraphale just smiled at him. The angel swore he could see a blush creep up Crowley’s neck when he answered him. 

“Well it’s easy, my dear. You never once asked me to stop.”


End file.
